


Soul

by ka0di_angel_uzumaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka0di_angel_uzumaki/pseuds/ka0di_angel_uzumaki
Summary: Todo iba a salir bien no, no tenia por que preocuparse, si todo, Todas las personas se preocupaban asi como el cuando iban a una cita? o solo le pasaba a el?Sonó la puerta y en ese momento quiso que se lo tragara la tierra, ¿ No podía ser el verdad? Por todos los dioses como fregados no pudo darse cuenta





	Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hola jeje aqui les traigo esta pequeña historia espero que les guste

Estaba demasiado nervioso, sus manos sudaban, tal vez llego demasiado temprano, acababa de salir del trabajo por suerte le dio tiempo de cambiarse, estaba en el restaurante en que acordaron, su teléfono marcaba las 7:05 demasiado temprano mucho para las 8  
Pero no era su culpa, era su primera cita en años, si llegaba tarde daría a entender que no le importaba y bueno si su cita era el que llegara tarde tendría un motivo más para decir que no funcionaría he irse su casa y podría decir que no había salido bien. En realidad estaba ahí porque sus dos mejores amigos lo había obligado a meterse en uno de esos sitios de Internet en donde podrías conocer y tener citas, bueno el sitio tenía algo en peculiar era bueno, al menos para el excelente   
Sólo para personas homosexuales, se había dado cuenta de que no le iban las mujeres desde la preparatoria cuando tuvo a su primer y única relación sólida que duro 3 años hasta primero de la carrera. En donde habían decidido terminar por la dificultad en sus salidas y el tiempo que pasaban juntos, además de que su novio le habían dado una beca para estudiar en Alemania y para ser peor aún a el le habían ofrecido una en Estados Unidos, si sólo a ellos le pasaba.   
Habían terminado bien no hubo peleas, pero le dejo un vacío para que negarlo, aunque sus amigos le hubieran dicho cursi, el tenía la esperanza que el también lo hubiera sentido eso, nunca más habían intentado contactarse sólo terminaría lastimándose 

Pero que no le mandará ni un mensaje ni nada, no le quitaba el lujo de que pudiera buscar información, no podrían culparlo por pulsar buscar .Sabía de buena fuente (su hermano) que había terminado la carrera con honores como era de esperarse, trabajaba en una de las mejores empresas y el poco tiempo se había hecho con el puesto de jefe, la había hecho crecer, tenía negocios en Europa, América, Australia. El por su parte había terminado la carrera de medicina había hecho su especialidad en cardiología y después se especializó en niños, era unos de los mejores en su área para que negarlo, trabajaba en el hospital central de Cardiología, era muy feliz con su trabajo, ganaba bien no tenía de que quejarse, había tenido una que otra relación ninguna que durará lo suficiente, tal vez por eso sus amigos estaban preocupados, pero no era como para haberlo amenazado para meterse en todo esto  
\- Ahh ...realmente dudo que esto salga bien- suspiro estaba ansioso y eso que todavía faltaba media hora   
Se estaba arrepintiendo. Si bien lo había pensado mucho para aceptar , lo lograron convencer sería la primera vez que lo vería en persona y que escucharía su voz, habían acordado que no se harían llamadas, sólo se hablarían por mensajes y con sus seudónimos, Inferno había logrado convencerlo, era amable, atentó y sarcástico, orgulloso y algo arrogante. Le atraía y eso que sólo se mensajeaban   
Joder y lo peor de todo era que le recordaba a Sasuke, a su guapo azabache. Era realmente malo que después de 8 años aún no se lo pueda sacar de la cabeza   
Pero ahora se tenía que concentrar en Inferno si se tenía que concentrar podía hacerlo no por nada era Uzumaki Naruto   
Un camarero se le había acercado preguntándole que si necesitaba algo, para ser honestos necesitaba salir de ahí e irse por un gran tazón de ramen, si eso sería bueno, aunque terminó tomándose un vaso de agua   
Los camareros le veían con ligera lástima en verdad no debió de haber tan temprano   
Reviso su teléfono cada vez faltaba menos  
Sonó la puerta y en ese momento quiso que se lo tragara la tierra   
No podía ser el verdad? Por todos los dioses como fregados no pudo darse cuenta  
Tenía que irse, tenía que salir de ahí a como diera lugar, bajo la mirada e hizo el intento de pararse   
\- Naruto - alzo lentamente su mirada, ninguno de los dos tenía palabras en la boca- Hola Sasuke-respondió nervioso mientras una de sus manos se iba a su cabeza  
Sasuke estaba impecable como siempre, vestía unos pantalones casuales y una camisa con manga tres cuartos de color gris- así que tu eres Inferno? -susurro más para el que para nadie, pero como siempre Sasuke siempre escuchaba.  
\- Si, y supongo que yo tampoco fui demasiado estúpido como para saber que tú eras Alphino-Sasuke desvío la mirada y Naruto se sintió aún peor  
\- Lo lamento- se paró del asiento y saco algo de dinero y lo puso sobre la mesa-mejor Supongamos que nada de esto pasó- hablaba rápido y estaba nervioso, no quería seguir ahí, comenzó a caminar hasta que lo jalaron  
\- Espera- no se giró a verlo, pero el sólo tacto de Sasuke le había provocado escalofríos-porque nunca te puedes esperar- dijo con voz burlona-dobe  
\- A quien le dices dobe teme?-ahora si se giró a verlo, ambos se miraban con detenimiento memorizando el nuevo aspecto de cada uno, cuando sus ojos se conectaron comenzaron a reírse  
\- Por qué mejor no regresas a tu lugar? Ya estamos aquí   
Regreso a su lugar y se sentaron frente a frente ninguno pronunció nada, podían sentir el nerviosismo del contrario pero el silencio no era incómodo sino todo lo contrario, ninguno de los dos realmente creí que el contrario estaba ahí, tan ciegos habían estado como para no notar esos pequeños detalles cada vez que platicaban. Porque si hacían memoria sus conversaciones pasaron a ser de 15 minutos los fines de semana a mensajes diarios, comenzaron a preocuparse e interesarse, se mensajeaban cuando tenían ratos libres y siempre les surgía la necesidad de contestar cuando veían los mensajes por eso después de 5 meses decidieron por fin conocerse queriendo ver si enserio podría funcionar 

Fueron demasiado idiotas

El mesero llego, puso los menú sobre la mesa, Naruto no tenía antojo de nada de lo que venía ahí, era demasiado saludable y sin gracias, él podría ser médico y decirle a sus pacientes que comieran adecuadamente pero eso era una bomba solamente de verduras y muy poca carne, además de que el menú tenía demasiados platillos con nombres en otros idiomas o apodos raros, no le apetecía probar un poettele al horno o xyushiod envuelto en lechuga marinada, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo revisando ese menú, para cuando alzó la vista Sasuke se encontraba de pie junto a el mirándolo con paciencia  
\- Ya terminaste?   
\- porque estas de pie?- acaso había decidido mejor irse, sintió un hoyo en el estómago   
\- Naruto ambos sabemos perfectamente que no quieres comer nada de lo que está ahí, así que levántate  
\- pero..  
Sasuke no espero más y fue caminando hacia la salida, se levantó tropezando con la mesa, siguió a Sasuke hasta que reparó en el hecho de que no pago la cuenta, se detuvo y para cuando quiso dar marcha atrás, la mano de Sasuke lo estaba jalando en dirección a un auto negro  
\- Sasuke yo.-el otro simplemente abrió la puerta para empujarlo dentro   
suspiro no tuvo más remedio, el siempre hacia lo que quería y nunca le podía decir que no  
El auto se puso en marcha  
\- A dónde vamos?- estaba demasiado ansioso e intranquilo   
\- Desde cuando eres demasiado desconfiado   
\- Como quieres que no desconfíe si estas manejando a quien sabe dónde-  
detuvo el auto y se orilló-bájate si quieres  
Naruto miro a Sasuke que estaba de lo más tranquilo, porque él nunca podía ser el que estaba tranquilo, porque era el que siempre tenía los nervios destrozados  
\- Sólo dime a donde vamos-pregunto bajo  
\- Dobe que se supone que íbamos a hacer hoy Naruto?   
\- A cenar pero..- cayó en la cuenta y dejo preguntar, para que el azabache decidiera continuar con el destino no conocido, se fijó en el auto por primera vez, vio el estéreo y lo encendió, Sasuke no dijo nada al respecto así que estaba bien, cambio la estación hasta que encontró una que se escuchara bien   
tardaron por lo menos veinte minutos hasta que Sasuke se estaciono, estaban en la parte más tradicional de la ciudad, espero que el otro se estacionara bien, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez vino, estaba como siempre lleno de luces de colores, olor a flores y se podía escuchar música tradicional a lo lejos, lo más seguro es que hubiera un festival  
\- Dobe en verdad es posible que seas capaz de perderte demasiado rápido en tus pensamientos?- la burla era palpable en su voz  
\- No me molestes-sus cara había formado el puchero de manera natural  
\- Como tú digas  
Comenzaron a caminar cuesta abajo hasta que llegaron a una casa con dos pisos, en el superior había un bar con terraza, abajo estaba….. No pudo ni siquiera reaccionar hasta que se vio dentro del local  
\- buenas noches -la felicidad inundaba su ser   
\- io Naruto, hace tiempo que no se te veía por aquí  
Se sentó en los asientos que estaban frente a la cocina, vio como entraba Sasuke también y sintió vergüenza se le había olvidado.  
\- No había podido venir , lo siento   
\- Aún no has ordenado, buenas noches un tazón extra grande con carne y uno normal con pollo  
\- Tú también vas a comer?- cuestionó sorprendido   
\- Sabes no me gusta tanto como para comerlo todos los días a todas horas como cierta persona pero uno después de todo este tiempo no creo que me afecte además no he comido nada desde la mañana po-no pudo continuar por qué sintió un zape   
\- Como puedes ser tan irresponsable como para no comer desde la mañana, tu más quien nadie debe de saber lo importante que es, si no quieres terminar en una sala de urgencias-cuando termino sintió sus mejillas arder, no era nadie para regañarlo- lo siento  
\- No te preocupes- contestó bajo   
Al final terminaron por comer algo de más, aunque sólo fuera de un lado   
\- Muchas gracias por la comida Sasuke   
\- De eso se trataba no es así, de que la pasáramos bien   
Si ambos a la habían pasado bien, hablaron de muchas cosas durante la cena, y el tiempo se les había pasado volando  
\- Todavía tienes tiempo?- no estaba seguro de si era la mejor de las ideas pero a estas alturas no tenía nada que perder-podríamos ir a un lugar, si tienes tiempo claro?  
\- Claro  
\- Bien-sin darse cuenta tomo la mano de Sasuke y lo condujo hacia la montaña de la zona, para cuando la subieron por completo saltaba a la vista unas bancas y una perfecta vista de la ciudad, muchos recuerdos venían a la mente de ambos  
El lugar era especial, había recuerdos al por mayor en ese sitio  
\- Pensé que sería buena idea venir, ya que estábamos cerca-comentó al ver algo de sorpresa en la mirada de Sasuke   
\- Este lugar sigue siendo tan acogedor como de costumbre- era de noche y podían ver luces por todos lados, igual que hace ocho años- porque decidiste meterte en el sitio web?- la curiosidad de Sasuke saltaba a la vista, no creía que el rubio hubiera decidido meterse nada más porque si  
\- Es. Qué. ...veras-sólo veía que el otro movía los labios  
\- Sabes que no entiendo cuando comienzas a balbucear las cosas Naruto, si no quieres que lo sepa sólo no me lo digas  
\- No es que no quiera decírtelo-dijo nervioso al notar el tono de voz con el que hablo el pelinegro- Gaara y Sakura-chan me crearon una cuenta y no me dijeron anda hasta que nos hablamos por primera vez, y tu como es su terminaste con una cuenta ahí? Tampoco fue por voluntad o si-ttebayo-no había sido consiente de haber dicho su muletilla  
Sasuke sólo sonrió, Naruto no había cambiado demasiado en todo este tiempo, conservaba muchas cosas, y los años sólo lo hacían verse aún mejor, tenía grabado en su memoria a aquel muchacho imperativo y despistado que le había vaciado un tazón de ramen por haberse burlado de su amiga pelirosa y después de terminar por agarrarse a golpes, después de dos semanas completas en detección, nadie hubiera creído que terminarían siendo novios porque eran como la noche y el cielo  
\- Deidara y Suigetsu se encargaron de todo eso, me enteré igual hasta que ambos llegaron a la oficina en la noche con teléfono en mano diciéndome la situación-dijo con burla- pero aceptar esa llamada es lo mejor que he decidido en mucho tiempo  
El rostro del rubio se tornó rojo, debía de tranquilizarse nada le garantizaba que algo entre ellos fuera a resultar. Camino hasta la barandilla y recargarse ya no eran unos niños, pero no quería volver a alejarse de Sasuke no dé nuevo, su corazón seguía latiendo desbocado igual que cuando estudiaban   
\- Naruto-el aludido volteó a verlo, dioses era sólo su perspectiva o la noche sólo hacía que Sasuke se viera a un mejor, notó como una mano viajaba hasta su mejilla recargo su rostro-tu quisieras..  
\- Si, si quiero-ttebayo  
He hizo lo que quería hacer desde hace mucho, junto sus labios con los de él, Sasuke lo atrajo más hacia el sujetándolo por su cintura, mientras que Naruto pasaba sus manos por su cuello, el beso se hizo más envolvente más salvaje los dos necesitaban esto desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando el aire se hizo nulo  
\- Sigues besando igual-comentó con algo de burla Sasuke-juntando sus frentes   
\- Cállate, y ahora que vamos a hacer?  
\- Que no es lógico Na-ru-to?  
\- Ya vámonos- dijo nerviosos conocía esa mirada demasiado bien-ya es demasiado tarde mañana tenemos trabajo, tenemos que levantarnos temprano, Teme!!!- grito alarmado sujetándose de él, porque el muy teme lo había cargado   
\- Ahyy dobe a veces me preguntó cómo es que logras seguir vivo todos los días-pego sus labios al oído del otro-mañana es sábado y estarás sólo conmigo  
\- tu...tu.  
\- tenemos que recuperar todo este tiempo  
\- Sasuke


End file.
